In the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, such as integrated circuits, memories, etc., a semiconductive wafer (e.g., a thin disc of single-crystal silicon) is sequentially put through a number of processing steps (well known in the art). One or more of these steps involve exposing the wafer to a mixture of reactive gasses to deposit thin layers of insulation, such as silicon dioxide (SiO.sub.2), on exposed surfaces of the wafer. The reactive gasses comprise, for example, ozone on the one hand and an organic vapor of a liquid, such as tetraethylorthosilicate (TEOS), in an inert gas such as helium on the other hand. Because ozone and organic vapor such as TEOS immediately begin reacting when mixed together, they are brought separately into close proximity of a wafer on which insulation is to be deposited, and then mixed together. The mixed gases are then flowed immediately as a uniform cloud or dispersion of reactive gas upon and over the wafer thereby depositing a layer of insulation thereon.
It is desirable, for uniform and rapid deposition of an insulating layer on the wafer during a given time interval, that a mixture of TEOS vapor and helium, for example, have a sufficient, and precisely controlled amount of TEOS vapor per standard units of measurement. This in turn requires that the TEOS vapor-helium mixture be generated at a slightly elevated temperature (e.g., somewhat above about 65.degree. C.) so that none of the TEOS vapor in the mixture condenses as liquid and thereby decreases the desired ratio of vapor to helium.
A typical prior art module which generates an organic vapor-inert gas mixture (e.g., TEOS vapor and helium) is somewhat bulky and operates at an elevated temperature. Because of limited space and to minimize thermal buildup it is customary to place such a module a convenient distance (e.g., a few feet) away from where a wafer-processing chamber is located. The gas mixture from the module is then piped to the wafer chamber via a suitable means.
In the past, different ways of generating organic vapor-inert gas mixtures for semiconductor manufacturing have been employed. A first way was to bubble the inert gas through a container of organic liquid (e.g., TEOS). The ratio of vapor to gas in the resulting output mixture was controlled by measuring the amount of organic vapor in the output mixture of vapor and gas. But such vapor measurements are not as accurate as is desirable and the equipment used to generate the vapor-gas mixture was relatively bulky, in part because the quantity of liquid in the container was not controlled to a set amount. Therefore an extra amount of liquid, requiring a larger container, was used to provide for variations in the liquid level during operation.
A second widely used way of generating an organic vapor-inert gas mixture is to inject, by means of an injector head, a fine mist of organic liquid into a stream of inert gas at an elevated temperature (e.g., 120.degree. ). This system works reasonably well but has several disadvantages. The injector head is prone to clogging and this sometimes requires temporary shutdown and servicing of the equipment. Moreover, the organic vapor causes wear within the injector head with the result that it must be frequently replaced (e.g., every six months or so). It is desirable therefore to have a way of generating a mixture of organic vapor and inert gas which provides highly precise and continuous control of the amount of vapor in the mixture and which avoids the problems and costs of previous equipment.